


Korrasami Week 2015 Collection

by LightInside



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Airports, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cat Burglars, Conventions, F/F, Fluff, Hair Brushing, Internet, Korrasami Week 2015, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4815962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightInside/pseuds/LightInside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of my prompts for Korrasami Week 2015 gathered into one work, separated as chapters, for easy following and perusal without filling up my number of works unnecessarily. Please enjoy ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1 - Flowers

Korra sat slumped over, one elbow on the counter with a hand propping her head up under her chin. The air was heavy with the smell of life, dozens of colors surrounding her and disguising the bare wood floors and shelves that made up the storefront. It had been a slow day, which was common. With no major holidays around this time of year, business wasn’t exactly booming for the flower shop she worked at. But Sundays were usually the busiest day of the week for the only florist on the east side of Republic City that wasn’t closed, and that was not the case that day. It was already mid-afternoon and she’d only helped a measly three customers, and they were all in and out with roses for their loved ones’ birthday or anniversary. Helping people find the right arrangement was the part of the job she really enjoyed, and with her severe lack of a green thumb, she was left with nothing to do on dead days like today.

The heat radiating from the greenhouse was intoxicating, and so were the fragrances from the dozens of flower varieties that filled the shop. Between the two of them and her designation as the storefront operator for the slowest day of the month, Korra was struggling to keep her eyes open. Her hand slowly slid out from under her chin and she let her head fall to the countertop with a thud, where it remained for several minutes.

She had almost managed to doze off when the bell above the door snapped her back to attention. “Welcome to Beifong Flowers,” she said groggily, blinking away the sleep she didn’t quite catch. Despite her lackluster greeting, she was excited to have a customer to break up the day’s monotony. She stood from her stool to get a better look at the patron around the pot of orchids perched on the corner of the counter.

“Hello,” the green-eyed woman replied with a smile. Her waves of dark hair cascaded over her shoulders as she tucked a stray portion of it behind her ear. Korra met her eyes and then suddenly remembered that she was supposed to be breathing.

“H-Hi,” she managed once she found her voice again, hoping that it had been before the situation became awkward. She rounded the side of the counter to speak to the woman directly as she asked, “What can I do for you?”

“I need to pick up some flowers for my mom. My usual florist is closed today and it’s kind of important, so I’m glad I managed to find my way here.”

“Me too,” Korra spoke without thinking. “I mean, um, I’m glad we can fill in for you! For your mom, huh? Does she have a favorite flower, color, scent?”

“Not in particular. She was never much a fan of roses, she thought they were overdone. I usually try to get her something different every year.”

Korra frowned. ‘Not roses’ wasn’t much to work with. “Okay then. What’s the occasion?”

The other woman looked away from Korra for the first time and hesitated just a beat before responding. “It’s the anniversary of the day she died. I always take flowers to her grave.”

The expression on Korra’s face dropped from frustration to mild horror in a heartbeat. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to--”

“It’s okay,” the customer waved her off. “It’s been sixteen years now. I still miss her, but it’s fine.”

“Still, I’m sorry. Let’s see what we can put together to brighten the day up for her, yeah?”

The other girl nodded with a soft smile and Korra began talking her through the wide selection of flowers. She started with just the few that were typical for funerals or gravesites, explaining why they were selected and the simple meanings ascribed to the various blossoms and colors. She was surprised by the raven-haired girl’s knowledge on the subjects, as she would often interject to clarify a detail or ask an insightful question. Before long, their discussion of flowers had moved beyond the few that were Korra’s initial base of selection and progressed on to dozens of other blooms. She slowly moved to less and less common breeds, hoping to impress her conversation partner with her knowledge, but was repeatedly surprised when the other recognized them on sight and had opinions about them.

It was over an hour later by the time they’d circumnavigated the shop. An amicable silence fell between them as Korra gazed over the greenery that she so often ignored, having grown accustomed to it. Her smile faltered when her customer cleared her throat. “So, how about that bouquet for my mother?”

Korra’s face colored and she reached up to scratch the back of her head through her short hair. “Oh, right.” She didn’t remove her hand and took the opportunity to flex as she scanned the shop again, thinking back over their conversation. A dozen options stood out that her client had been enthusiastic about, and several of those were typically appropriate for a headstone piece. “I think I know just the thing.”

She set to work, carefully snipping stems around the shop as she prepared the arrangement. Her customer waited by the counter, leaning on it idly and watching eagerly as she gathered the materials for the display. It was only a few minutes before she had something she felt proud of. A ring of red geraniums encompassed the outside, a layer of white carnations filling the hole, with a few pink tulips pushing up through the center of them. She held it up for the other woman’s approval, and the soft smile and slightly misty eyes were enough of an affirmative even before she received the verbal, “It’s lovely. Thank you. How much do I owe you?”

Korra passed her the bouquet before tallying up the stem count and prices for each flower. Happy for the distraction and having thoroughly enjoyed their conversation, she tried to discreetly give the woman a discount on her two-dozen flowers, but she caught her at it. “It’s really no trouble, and it’s definitely worth the extra little facts you gave me about everything in here.”

“I’d rather pay full price. You earned it,” she smiled, quickly doing the math back to the full price in her head before writing the check. “Thank you for the help,” she paused looking down to the clerk’s name tag, “Korra.” She focused on the name tag for a moment, mouthing the name again before returning her attention to Korra herself.

“No problem,” she replied, slipping the check into the cash drawer. “I mean, it’s literally my job. And it was my pleasure. Have a good day, and tell your mom ‘hi’ from the florist.”

The other girl laughed lightly as she headed for the door, resting her back against it as she cradled the bouquet. “I will. You have a good day too.” And with that, she pushed the door open, and was gone.

The last two hours of Korra’s shift were uneventful. She did get a fifth customer, an elderly man who purchased a moonflower for himself simply because he liked them, claiming he saw no purpose in denying himself life’s little pleasures, but as the day wound down she still found her thoughts drifting back to the black-haired beauty and her bouquet for her mother. She helped Opal and Su close up the shop as the sun began to paint the sky orange in its descent before making her way across the small parking lot to her old blue car with the “WTR TRB” license plate.

She unlocked the door and took a deep breath of the clean evening air before sliding into the driver’s seat. She put the key in the ignition, but hadn’t even gotten to turn the engine over before she stopped. There, on the windshield of her car, tucked underneath one of her wiper blades, was a single pink tulip. She got back out of the car and moved around to extract the flower from where it was held, only to find a slip of paper curled around the stem. She inhaled the scent of the tulip as she unrolled it, smiling at its contents. Just the name “Asami” and a phone number.

 


	2. Day 2 - Hair

Asami stood bent far over at the waist in the middle of her bathroom, her freshly dry hair falling in waves around her face as she brushed through it slowly and deliberately. She’d always had gorgeous hair that didn’t need much upkeep, but she liked to put a little effort in to treat it especially well now and then. She could feel each small snag loosen and separate at the gentle tugging of the brush as she worked from the nape of her neck upwards and out in sections. It was a relaxing feeling, and she reveled in it as she slowly turned her head, letting her locks fall to the side as she changed the direction of her strokes to smooth and style the sides over her ears.

Korra sat on the bed, watching Asami through the open door to their master bathroom. She found she couldn’t take her eyes off the curls of jet black hair slipping slowly out of the confines of the bristles to bounce near her love’s face. She swallowed hard once as Asami turned to brush the other side of her head.

After several long minutes, Asami stood back up, whipping her head to toss her hair onto her back in the process. She noticed Korra’s not-quite-closed mouth and her stare and smirked before Korra realized she was looking. When she did, Korra pointedly looked away, leaning back onto her hands behind her on the bed. With a small laugh to herself, she turned her attention to the mirror as she set to work on the hair in front that she hadn’t gotten to yet, smoothing it into the rest of the silky black mass that draped over her shoulders and down her back.

Once she was satisfied that she’d gotten out all of her tangles, she reached for the oil she always rubbed into it after a shower. She’d hardly picked up the bottle when Korra’s voice rang out from the other room. “Let me.” She turned to look at her, her hair swinging to land in front of her shoulder from the quick motion. Korra was standing just outside the doorway with one hand on the frame, the hint of a smile turning the corners of her mouth up.

“Okay,” Asami agreed. “Thanks.” She passed the small container to Korra, putting one hand on her shoulder briefly as she walked past her into the bedroom. She sat down carefully on the floor with her back to the bed, crossing her legs and slipping her hands underneath their opposite thighs. Korra made her way over soon after, sitting on the bed directly behind Asami, one leg on either side of her as she uncapped the bottle and pressed a small amount of the clear, viscous oil into one hand.

She’d seen Asami do this enough times that she knew the procedure. After spreading the oil across both of her hands, she sunk her fingers deep into the black tresses in front of her, pressing firmly but gently against Asami’s scalp. As her fingers slid through the dark hair, Asami’s brow creased and her eyes closed. When Korra’s hands started sliding down the lengths of her curls, tugging gently before threading back in near the roots, something between a hum and a sigh escaped her. The sensation was so calming, Korra’s touch softly massaging away the stress of her week. No one had really played with her hair since her mother. It put her at ease.

Korra slowly worked her way through Asami’s hair in sections, always beginning at the roots and tenderly pulling through to the ends, gently rubbing the oil into its length. The only pause in the motions was when she would get a bit more oil to keep the application even. The way Asami hummed beneath her fingers whenever her hands made their way onto her scalp set her heart fluttering, and though she couldn’t see the smile creeping across her girlfriend’s face, the way her shoulders started to slouch and her head lolled forward made her smile too.

Eventually, Korra finished tracing every strand of Asami’s hair. She gently gathered it up in one hand, smoothing the soft folds out over her head as she took up the brush she’d brought from the bathroom. She slowly and carefully brushed through the dense ponytail she held, the hair sliding through the tines easily before smoothly dropping back to Asami’s neck. The glossy shine of the black locks was at a peak when she finished, and it all tumbled around itself when she released her hold from the bundle.

Asami’s head switched from lolling forward to laying back, resting on one of Korra’s legs. She gazed up at her girlfriend until her eyes closed when she felt a hand slide into her hair to massage her scalp lightly again, the edge of a moan escaping as her lips parted slightly. She felt a shift in the woman above her, but didn’t open her eyes when another hand found its way to gently caress her exposed neck. She shivered at the touch and felt Korra’s lips meet hers.

The kiss was long and tender, and Asami sighed into it repeatedly as Korra’s hand slowly balled up in her hair. Eventually it broke and Korra sat back up just a bit, Asami’s eyes fluttering open to take in the sight of her love again. Korra’s lopsided grin shot straight to Asami’s heart and she bit her lip anxiously. Korra opened her mouth to say something, but didn’t get the chance as Asami twisted and lunged upwards, her hair tangling again with Korra’s fingers still twisted up in it. Their lips crashed together again, more forceful this time with Asami’s drive. She pushed her backwards to lie flat on the bed, cupping her face with both hands while Korra’s hand that wasn’t still in Asami’s hair found it’s way around her waist. This kiss was hungry and passionate, a stark contrast to the previous one but no less welcome.

When they finally separated, they were both breathing heavily, but the light in Asami’s eyes said she wasn’t done. Korra’s smirk returned and a fire burned inside her as she rolled to the side, flipping herself to straddle Asami’s waist before trailing kisses down her lover’s neck. Asami would certainly have to brush her hair out again later, but she didn’t mind in the slightest. In fact, she wouldn’t have had it any other way.

 


	3. Day 3 - Internet Girlfriends

Asami swiped through the unlock code on her phone as she walked out of the meeting, pulling down the notification tray and tapping the message that was waiting for her.

[11:22] **Kbear:** Hey sunshine  
[11:26] Are you around?  
[11:29] Guess not  
[11:29] Text me when you’re not doing whatever the heck it is you’re doing

She grinned and typed out a response. Her phone informed her Korra was typing mere seconds after she hit send.

[11:55] **Asami:** Sorry sweetie, I was in a meeting  
[11:55] **Kbear:** And you didn’t bring me with you? Rude  
[11:55] **Asami:** It was crazy boring anyway, you wouldn’t have wanted to come  
[11:56] **Kbear:** So would, I’d get to play footsie with you the whole time  
[11:56] **Asami:** Well maybe I’ll bring you with me to my next meeting ;) I have another one this afternoon at 4, ugh  
[11:56] **Kbear:** I think I’ve got something else going on  
[11:57] What are your plans until then though?  
[11:58] **Asami:** Need to make some notes in my office, had an idea for a tweak to the piston caps that might improve efficiency  
[11:58] Gonna find lunch after that, scheduled for 12:30  
[11:59] **Kbear:** Ooh, food sounds awesome, what are you gonna get?

Asami opened her office door with her elbow, her attention still on her phone as the last message came in and a file from the meeting in her other hand. She set the file and her phone down long enough to dig through her filing cabinet for the schematics of the engine model she usually tinkered with, spreading it out across her desk before picking the phone back up.

[12:02] **Asami:** I’m not sure… Maybe a sandwich? there’s a good sub place near here  
[12:03] **Kbear:** Oh man, bring me some? my stomach is growling and I’m not gonna have a chance to grab anything for another hour  
[12:04] **Asami:** Sure babe  
[12:04] **Kbear:** You’re the best  
[12:04] **Asami:** I know  
[12:05] I’ve really gotta get these designs down though, I’ll talk to you on my break?  
[12:05] **Kbear:** Definitely  
[12:05] **Asami:** Love you babe  
[12:06] **Kbear:** Love you too sunshine

It was the day before Korra and Asami’s first anniversary since they started dating. Long distance relationships were never easy, but she was comfortable with them thanks to how plugged in she always was. Being able to talk to each other anytime, anywhere, see each other’s faces in real time, it all made the distance bearable. They’d never had the opportunity to meet in person yet, Future Industries was still in the process of stabilizing after she took over for her father, so she couldn’t afford the time off, and Korra was on-call as an EMT almost every day at the hospital. So they stuck to video calls when they had the chance, and text chat almost every other waking moment. Nobody else could light up her day like Korra.

They spent Asami’s whole lunch break chatting, as they usually did. The conversation didn’t even break while Asami walked back to Future Industries, or when she returned to her sketching on the schematics. Over three hours later, Asami finally broke it off to go to her 4pm meeting, and Korra told her she would be busy most of the evening but that she’d message Asami later.

The meeting was dull as ever. Asami was starting to think she wasn’t really cut out to be a CEO, her mind was built much better for designing and building than it was for business. She didn’t know how her dad managed to handle both so well. She grew restless and annoyed when the meeting ran long, slated to end with the work day at 5 but continuing on until well past 5:30. By the time it ended, she’d stopped paying any attention to what the windbag at the head of the table was saying and had taken to sketching Korra’s face in the corners of her notepad instead.

When the meeting finally adjourned, she quickly closed her notepad and headed for the door, only to be stopped when her CFO gently grabbed her elbow. “Ms. Sato, can we have a word in my office before you head out for the day?” His voice was slow and monotonous. Asami hated speaking with him, but he knew the company’s books inside and out, and was excellent at his job.

She felt her phone vibrate twice in the pocket of her dress pants. “Can it wait until Monday? A friend is expecting me.”

“I was hoping to discuss the situation regarding the funds from the merger with Varrick Global Industries. I believe I’ve found an oversight in the budget as it relates to your father’s weapons division. As you know, the budget is set to begin enforcement on Monday, so I believe it’s prudent to make changes prior to its deployment.”

Her phone buzzed again and she sighed. “Alright. Let’s go.” As she followed him down the hall to his office, she pulled her phone out to let Korra know what was going on.

[17:43] **Kbear:** Hey sunshine, I’m free for a little bit!  
[17:43] How was the meeting?  
[17:46] You around?  
[17:47] **Asami:** Sorry, can’t talk yet, getting pulled in to fix the budget  
[17:48] Stupid meeting ran really late, I’ll text you after this is done  
[17:48] **Kbear:** Okay… How long do you think?  
[17:49] **Asami:** Knowing him? Probably an hour  
[17:49] **Kbear:** Ouch… I’m not sure if I’ll be around, but text me anyway  
[17:49] **Asami:** Of course love

It was indeed nearly another hour later when they’d finally covered all the points the CFO was concerned about. She idly wondered a half dozen times why he didn’t just take care of these himself. He seemed to already have recommendations for them, but she supposed he wanted to ensure the decisions were in line with her new direction for the company. And it would never be bad for her to learn how these things worked. She sent Korra a quick “on my way home” as she exited the building, taking another 15 minutes to drive to the house she was renting and finally walking in the door just after 7. She checked her phone again, but there was no response. She must be busy with whatever she had going on tonight.

She set about making herself a quick dinner, looking forward to her weekly Friday video chat with Korra. They’d been doing it every Friday evening for months, ever since their schedules settled and they found it was one of the only consistent and predictable times that they were both home and free. Korra always called her at 8pm sharp without fail.

She ate quickly, knowing she didn’t have long before she'd be too distracted to finish. Soon it was 7:55, and she grabbed her laptop off the desk in her room and plopped down on the couch, curled into a blanket at one end, the computer pressed against her knees.

But 8 o'clock came and went. At 8:05, she decided to ask her about it.

[20:05] **Asami:** Hey babe, are gonna call?  
[20:08] Babe?   
[20:10] _Call by **Asami** , duration 0:00, no answer_

Asami was starting to get worried when a message finally came from Korra. It did little to lift her spirits, but it at least alleviated her concern.

[20:14] **Kbear:** I'm so sorry sunshine!   
[20:15] Totally forgot about the time   
[20:15] **Asami:** That's okay... Something going on?   
[20:16] **Kbear:** Yeah... Not gonna be able to do video chat tonight...   
[20:16] Super sorry, I forgot what day it was  
[20:17] I can do voice soon though, I'll call you   
[20:17] **Asami:** Okay, talk to you soon

She sighed and closed her laptop. This was the first time Korra had ever failed to meet her for a Friday video, and she really could have used it after the annoying end to her work day. She pushed the computer off of her legs and set it down on the floor next to the couch, then slid down to lay on her back and stare at the ceiling, her phone resting on her sternum. The fact that they were only hours away from their anniversary just made the missed connection ache more. She idly ran a hand through her hair as it splayed out across the couch cushions, a frown on her lips and an occasional sigh escaping while she waited.

Time dragged on until Asami found herself unfocused and disappointed, covering her eyes with her forearm. Her phone finally rang from where it was sitting on her chest, and she picked it up to see it was a few minutes after 9. She swiped to accept Korra’s call without sitting up.

“Hey babe,” she answered tiredly.

It was obvious that Korra immediately recognized the tone in Asami’s voice. “Hey sunshine. I’m really sorry, I couldn’t get free as soon as I thought I could. Too many people.”

Asami sighed, but a small smile turned up the corners of her mouth. Even when Korra was the problem, Korra always made everything better. “It’s okay. I’m glad we can at least talk. What’s going on that’s kept you away?” She noticed the sound of traffic from Korra’s end and wondered why she was outside.

“Oh, uh… I was getting trained on the new system we’re switching the tablets over to. Yeah. And then somebody I knew ended up in my hospital right as my shift ended. Not like a friend or anything, just this guy from school, but I wanted to make sure he was okay anyway. Took me a while to get out of there.” Korra gave her explanation a little too quickly.

“Really?”

“Yeah… broke his leg, bone through the skin, it was pretty bad, but he’ll be okay, they got him taken care of.” The added details were calmer, so Asami decided to drop it.

“That’s good. You still at the hospital then?”

“Yeah. I offered to give somebody a ride home, and then Mako wanted me to help him with something. Busy night.”

“Yeah.”

“You’re free tomorrow though, right? I know you don’t usually have much going on for Saturdays.”

“Yeah, thinking about doing some shopping but that’s it. Gonna be a lazy day.”

“Okay, I’ve got some time too. I’ll message you in the morning and we can plan some video time. Special for the anniversary and everything.”

“That sounds great. I really miss you.”

“I miss you too. I’ve gotta go though. Talk to you tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow. Love you sweetie.”

“Love you too sunshine.”

Korra hung up and Asami smiled up at her phone. It suddenly vibrated and she nearly dropped it on her face. It was a text from Korra, just a single heart emoji. Asami grinned wider and sent one back before sitting up and reaching for her computer again. She spent another hour watching a show Korra had recommended before turning in, still smiling to herself and looking forward to finally seeing her girlfriend’s face.

Asami slept in the next day, but woke up to a message from Korra. She buried her face in her pillow after responding, only looking up long enough to respond when her phone buzzed.

[8:48] **Kbear:** Morning sunshine, how does 11 sound for video?  
[9:04] **Asami:** Am or pm?  
[9:16] **Kbear:** Am  
[9:17] **Asami:** That’ll work  
[9:25] **Kbear:** Awesome, see you then

Asami moved the pillow from underneath to on top of her head, blocking out the world even farther. She started dozing again, only to jerk awake almost 45 minutes later. She pushed herself up and rolled out of bed, heading straight for the kitchen to get breakfast. She could deal with having bedhead for their video chat, but she didn’t want to be munching cereal during a conversation.

Once she’d eaten, she opened her laptop and left it on the coffee table, then went to fix her hair. She’d hardly picked up her brush when her phone buzzed in the pocket of her pajama pants. She pulled it out and opened the message.

[10:55] **Kbear:** Your address is 1536 E Kyoshi, right?  
[10:56] **Asami:** Yeah, why? Are you sending me an anniversary present?  
[10:57] **Kbear:** Yup! I’ll show you on video

Asami grinned and went back to brushing her hair, but only got through a couple of strokes before she heard the call ringing from her computer. She dashed back out to the living room to answer it, sitting down and continuing to brush her hair as the video came up. She gave Korra a quizzical look when the video showed her lying in the grass, her head propped up against a tree trunk. She looked exhausted, but was smiling wide.

“What are you doing outside, nerd?” Asami grinned as she finished taming the last of her bedhead.

“Just relaxing. Had a long night. Did you sleep well, sunshine?”

Asami chuckled at her. “I did, looking forward to time with you. What made your night so long?”

“Getting your present ready. Want to see it?” Asami nodded. “Okay, here we go.” Korra sat up and turned around, turning her laptop with her so that the camera could see over her shoulder.

Asami peered at the screen, trying to figure out what present Korra was talking about. She didn’t see anything behind her, just Korra’s car in the street and past that a house with a Satomobile in the driveway. “Korra, I don’t…”

Recognition suddenly dawned on her and she covered her gasp with a shaking hand as tears welled up into her vision. Korra saw her reaction and grinned. “I’ve got a week of vacation time saved up” was all she had time to say before Asami leaped up from her spot on the couch and dashed to her front door, throwing it open to stand in the doorway. There, sitting in the grass of her neighbor’s yard, twisted around to look at her across the street, waving and wearing a huge grin, sat Korra.

“Surprise!” Korra shouted across the street to her. Asami’s grin spread to match as her tears spilled over, and she dashed across the street, barefoot and still in her pajamas, to tackle Korra to the ground in a hug. Korra laughed and wrapped Asami up tight as she fell back into the grass. She smelled like saltwater and life and Asami had never loved a smell more. She couldn’t help laughing into her chest as Korra kissed the top of her head. “Happy anniversary, sunshine.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based loosely on (with several details stolen from) my complicated relationship with [Rena](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RenaJay). She'll probably kill me for making us fit even better onto Asami and Korra in my writing, but I kind of couldn't help it given the subject matter and it gives me feels, so yeah.


	4. Day 4 - Lips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't wear enough makeup to know wtf, so this might all be bullshit lol. I hope it's fun to read anyway.

“Do I have to?” Korra complained as she willingly followed Asami out of the car and into the shopping center.

“Yes,” Asami said matter-of-factly over her shoulder. “I already told you, Opal canceled on me, so you get to fill in. I need a second opinion, and you’re going to be looking at it a lot more than I am.”

“Wait, does Opal even wear makeup?”

“Have you **_seen_** her eyelashes? Of course Opal wears makeup. She’s better at eyeliner than I am.”

“Whatever. Don’t you just always get the same shade of red anyway?”

Asami stopped and turned back to look at Korra, feigning hurt. “Of course not. You mean you haven’t noticed?”

“Um… no?”

She hung her head slightly with a sigh. “I’ve got four different shades that I pick from depending on the weather and what I have planned that day. And then I get each color in two different styles, a regular one and a durable one in case I have garage work too.”

“So… eight?”

“Eight _red_ ones, yes… I keep a half dozen other colors on hand, I just don’t use them much because--”

“Red’s your favorite.”

“Yeah.”

“So if you’ve got… that many that you usually keep, can’t you just get those again? What do you need me here for?”

“I probably will get most of those again, but I want to see if I can make any improvements, and I want to try to find some alternative colors that I might actually _wear_. And if _you_ like them, maybe I’ll wear them just for you sometimes,” she finished with a wink.

Korra’s eyes narrowed at the implication. “Okay, fine. Where do we start?”

Asami smiled and took Korra’s arm. “This way.” They soon arrived at the boutique Asami preferred and she guided Korra to her brand’s section. She started picking carefully through their selection of lipsticks, handing the reds she selected to Korra. As each new tube was passed to her, she peered at the tiny print for the various color names

As Asami picked out her sixth variation of red, Korra lined up the tubes to compare the colors on the ends. When she looked across them, she couldn’t help but scoff and shake her head. “I seriously can’t see any difference between these. Are you sure, babe?”

Asami rolled her eyes gently with a small smile and motioned for Korra to hold the tubes out. She scanned them, then grabbed one and opened it, twisting the cylinder up and tapping it on her wrist to clear the surface before expertly applying it thinly to half of her upper lip. She replaced it in Korra’s hand, then selected another for the other half, and two more for the halves of her lower lips. When she was finished, she pouted for Korra to examine them. Korra was clearly confused as she stared at her girlfriend’s lips.

Asami flipped her hair out of her face and reached for one of the provided cleaning cloths as she pointed to her applied lipsticks in turn. “Office sunny, office rainy, major meetings, day off.”

Korra blinked several times, then leaned in to look again. “I can actually see it. I thought you were crazy, but when you put them next to each other like that, they actually make sense. The glossy one for the corporate stuff, lighter one for cloudy days...”

“Thank you.” She wiped her lips clean before disposing of the cloth and pulling the remaining two from the shelves. “Now, let me see…” She took a moment to scan the rows of colors further before pulling three more out. She carefully applied each of them to a third of her upper lip, then pulled from the ones Korra was holding again and applied the competitors to the same sections on her lower lip. The matches drawn, she pouted into the mirror on the wall and examined herself closely. After a solid thirty seconds, she turned to Korra and pointed to the left corner of her mouth. “Top or bottom better for greasemonkey days?”

Korra resisted the urge to facepalm. “You’re… they’re both smudge-proof or whatever, right? Why would one be better than the other?”

“Fair point. Which do you think looks better then?”

“I literally can’t even tell the difference.”

Asami huffed. “Fine.” She turned to the other side. “For date night?”

“Top one.” Asami’s eyebrows shot up at her quick response. Her cheeks flushed and she pointedly looked away. “It’s… I don’t know, shinier? It looks fancy. It suits you.”

Asami grinned and wiped her lips again, having already made her own decision on the center pair. She gave the three winners back to Korra and replaced the other options on the shelf. “Now for the fun part.” She pulled Korra down to a different shelf, smiling at the similar but wide selection of colors. “Anything interest you?”

“This is lipstick, of course nothing interests me.”

“For me, you dork. Is there any _color_ you think you’d like to see _on me_?”

Korra turned her attention to the tubes, trying to imagine what the various colors would look like on her girlfriend. She immediately gravitated toward an ocean blue, but was put off of it when she tried to imagine Asami with blue lips. “You know, I really don’t think so. You’ve already got a bunch of reds, and all the rest of these are, like… unnatural. Weird. I like you the way you are.”

Asami smiled and leaned in to kiss Korra’s cheek. “I’ve got another idea.” She pulled her across the aisle and down to yet another shelf of products, this one full of a half dozen different kinds of bottles and tubes and short cylinders. Asami plucked one off the shelf and unscrewed the cap, squeezing a small amount onto her finger before spreading it across her lips.

Korra picked up a couple of different containers, unsure why they were so different when all the lipsticks were the same, before turning to look at Asami. She shrugged at the gloss on her girlfriend’s lips. “Looks okay I guess, just makes ‘em look kinda wet--”

She was cut off when Asami pulled her into a searing kiss. Asami’s kisses were usually soft and sensual, reserving passionate and fiery for the bedroom, so it really caught Korra off guard and sent shivers down her spine. Her eyes slid shut, but snapped open again as the taste of strawberries hinted at her lips. She felt Asami’s lips slide across hers, the gloss spreading between them. Her hands found their way around Asami’s waist as Asami’s fingers threaded into her hair.

After what felt like ages, Asami finally broke the kiss. Korra swallowed hard and licked her lips, the strawberry flavor of the lip gloss still lingering. She stood there in stunned silence for a moment until Asami asked her, “Like it?”

“Wow,” was her response as she regained her composure. “Yeah, that was… that adds something.”

Asami grinned and moved in close, pressing a much shorter kiss to Korra’s lips. “Let’s find a few flavors we can agree on.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not as proud of this one as the last few, but I still think it's fun. They can't all be my favorite, I suppose.


	5. Day 5 - Modern Day

Korra strolled through the arena, her hand clasped tightly with Asami’s as the two gazed around. Korra’s expression was one of awe, Asami’s of excitement. Day one of the Future Industries Innovation Convention, Past Day, had gone off without a hitch. Now it was day two, Modern Day, and Asami was thrilled. Future Day tomorrow was the only thing she could think of that might top it, but she couldn’t worry about that right now. She had to just live in the moment or she’d miss enjoying all of the wonderful exhibits she’d booked.

It had been Korra’s idea to get Varrick involved, and he’d loved the idea. With his help promoting the convention, she soon had dozens of inventors and innovators from around the world contacting her. They’d booked the entire pro-bending arena for the whole three day weekend, and tickets had sold out over six months ahead of time. Asami was thrilled to have the chance to meet so many brilliant minds and see what they were working on.

As the couple slid past booth after booth featuring ever-smaller circuit designs from Zaofu, a self-contained refrigeration unit out of the Fire Nation, or a working prototype of a color-picture camera direct from the Eastern Air Temple, Asami’s nerves began to grow. Public speaking had never been her forte, but this convention was her brain-child, and she wanted to address all of the people who had made it such an amazing reality. Her speech wasn’t upon them just yet, but she knew it was getting close, and couldn’t help getting antsy. Even through her bewilderment at all of the things that were starting to change people’s lives, Korra noticed.

“Don’t worry, babe,” she said as she leaned over near Asami’s ear to be sure she was heard, squeezing her hand lightly. “You’ll do great. You’ve already got that speech memorized perfectly.”

“Are you sure? Maybe I should go over it one more time.”

“You went over it five times last night and three more this morning. I read your transcript as you went through it. You didn’t miss a word. Just try to relax. You’ll be fine.”

Asami took a deep breath, in and out, before smiling at Korra. “You’re right. I guess I should probably get up there, huh?” Korra nodded and the two made their way toward the platform that overlooked the convention area. A few minutes later, they were in place and Asami’s nerves were growing again.

As she stepped out to the railing, she looked back at Korra sitting by the stairs, who gave her a double thumbs-up. She took another deep breath before receiving a thumbs up from her sound operator as well, and she lifted her microphone.

“Attention everyone,” she began, pausing as conversations died off and heads turned to look up at her. “I’m Asami Sato, CEO and head of technology at Future Industries, and I’d like to thank you all for coming to the Future Industries Innovation Convention.” Applause and excited cheers echoed through the hall as she paused again. She couldn’t help breaking out into a grin as she scanned the crowd. More than a half dozen displays caught her eye, and her mind began racing, speculating over their technological specifications as she made mental notes of which ones to visit later. “I’d also like to thank Republic City for allowing us to host here in the pro-bending arena, and I’d especially like to thank the marvelous innovators who traveled across the world to share their passion with everyone here today.” More applause followed and she prepared to segue into the body of her speech.

“I…” she began, but trailed off as she caught sight of what looked like an airplane except with a massive propellor pointed upward, and her mind kicked into overdrive considering the physics of such a setup. “I…” she tried to begin again a moment later, but couldn’t remember what her next line was, or what she’d even intended her speech to be about. She turned and looked back at Korra, who looked concerned and gave her a helpless shrug. “I…” she looked back out over all of the people gathered below, on the verge of panic.

Her eyes locked onto the propellor contraption again. Her panic fluttered into excitement. She drifted to another of her favorites, a small prototype for a wind-powered electric generator that could relieve some pressure from lightning benders. One by one, more and more innovations and the passionate people who created them drifted through her mind. She took a steadying breath before smiling to her audience. “I had a speech written for this. But I seem to have forgotten it.” Polite laughter rolled through the crowd. “So I hope speaking from the heart will do. I’d like to introduce my girlfriend, Avatar Korra.”

 _What are you doing?_ Korra mouthed to her through yet more applause. Asami gestured minutely to the crowd and waved her up. Korra reluctantly rose from her seat and stepped forward to stand beside Asami at the edge of the platform, an awkward smile plastered on her face. “Hey, everybody…” Korra said sheepishly, leaning over to speak into the microphone.

“Korra is one of the greatest innovators I know,” Asami told the crowd once the microphone was free again. Korra turned to give Asami an incredulous look, shock and confusion apparent on her face. Asami smiled as she turned to face Korra as well, reaching out to take her hand and lace their fingers together as she spoke to the audience further. “She may not be an engineer or a physicist or a chemist. She may not have invented anything that people use every day. But she’s always had a vision for what she wants the world to be. And she works hard every day to make that vision a reality.

“She is the reason that the United Republic has an elected leader rather than a council appointed by the other nations. She opened the spirit portals that gave Republic City it’s wilds. She spread airbending across the globe, breathing new life into a nation that was nearly extinct. She created a brand new portal, right here in the heart of the most forward-thinking city in the world, and gave us all another chance after a few misguided individuals tried to use technology to control other people. Korra has not invented anything. But she has revolutionized our world from the ground up with her vision for what it could be. What it should be.

“My company and I have made numerous advancements in technology, but that wouldn’t have been possible without those that came before us. Innovation today is built on the foundation of yesterday’s successes. I want to thank each and every one of you for working together to push the limits of technology. For continuing to find ways to improve your lives and the lives of others. For inventing new things to make life easier, more exciting, more convenient, more connected. I look forward to working with all of you as we make our present the best that it can be, and I hope that we can all follow Korra’s example, and work toward a brighter future together.”

Applause erupted from the crowd as she finished, the cheering and enthusiasm continuing well past what she considered appropriate. She was beginning to feel awkward, just standing there and waving to all of the people gathered below her, when Korra squeezed her hand to draw her attention. She was wearing a massive grin as she waved to the crowd too, and her energy was even more infectious than the crowd’s to Asami. As the noise finally died down, Asami leaned into the microphone one final time to end with, “Thank you so much for coming, and enjoy the convention!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This went somewhere completely different than I expected it to. Nothing about this went like I thought it would, but I let Asami run the show, and I think she did a pretty good job, as usual.
> 
> She's so freaking on for Korra though. "THIS IS MY GF, ISN'T SHE AMAZING, LOOK AT HER, HERE'S ALL THE AWESOME STUFF SHE'S DONE, I LOVE HER" Asami plz


	6. Day 6 - Safe Again

Korra and Asami had been canvassing this neighborhood for the better part of a week, identifying three likely candidates. This house in particular had all of the signs: paper wasn’t delivered in the morning, outside lights came on at precisely the same time each evening, porch and interior lights stayed dark, no cars in or out. They sat in their van at the end of the block as the time ticked later, waiting for the other houses to go dark. The target’s neighbor was a particularly troublesome point, keeping their main lights on until nearly midnight. The duo waited another ninety minutes after that to be safe.

Slipping out of the van’s side door and sliding it shut silently, they stuck to the shadows as they approached the house, avoiding the only street light and keeping their distance from the various houses’ motion sensitive garage lights. Both were clad fully in black, and the night was moonless, allowing them to escape notice even if anyone happened to glance out their windows as long as they moved slowly. Their soft-soled shoes kept their approach silent as well. They’d taken every precaution to remain undetected.

As they arrived at their mark, they made sure to give the driveway a wide berth, avoiding the motion activated flood light above it. Asami wordlessly crouched next to the fence and boosted Korra over it before vaulting it nimbly herself. Korra rounded the corner of the house first, only to throw her arm backward to signal Asami to stop. Another floodlight was mounted above the back door, its sensor clearly angled to include the entire entryway as well as a majority of the backyard.

Korra turned back to look at Asami, who bobbed her head back around the corner of the house toward the side door to the garage. Korra’s shoulders slouched but she turned to follow Asami back reluctantly. She’d been hoping to avoid the garage. Using it as an entry point meant an extra lock to pick, not to mention the added risk of an overly sensitive car alarm to possibly trigger. The latter was unlikely, few people had such things any more, but they’d already had to bail on one heist that month due to one that was set off simply from Korra walking past it too quickly.

When they reached the door, Korra knelt by the knob and removed her dim red light and lockpick from her pocket as Asami peered over the top of the fence for any unusual activity. Old and disused locks like this always proved finicky for Korra, and this one was no different, taking her minutes rather than seconds and earning a genuinely concerned “What’s taking so long?” no louder than a breath from Asami. When the handle finally turned, Korra tapped Asami’s leg lightly and pushed the door open just far enough for the pair to slip inside.

She was relieved to find no car inside and made her way quickly over to the door into the house while Asami stayed at the exit to continue keeping lookout. This one was slid open within seconds, and she huffed a signal to Asami as she kept the door closed tight. The other girl ensured the door out of the garage was closed securely then slid silently across and into position at the door’s mouth. She pulled a small container from her pocket and loosened the cap before nodding to Korra.

As Korra pushed the door wide, an alarm immediately began blaring through the house. The security system was a quality one, but the pair always came prepared for them. Asami darted inside to the keypad only feet from the door, flipping the cover open and immediately recognizing the system from her research. She tapped the button to enter the passcode, silencing the alarm, and typed what was clearly the first number in the sequence based on the wear on the keys. She knew an incorrect code would signal the monitoring company immediately, so she had to be careful, but she also knew that she had only thirty seconds before they were notified anyway.

Lifting the lid off of her container, she swiftly dusted a layer of powder over the pad before blowing it off gently. Three numbers retained the powder longer than the others, and she quickly ran through the possible completions of the code in her head. Taking the first number into account, as well as her knowledge of people’s tendencies when selecting PINs, she narrowed it down to the most likely option and punched the remaining three numbers in quick succession before pressing the completion key. No further noise issued from the house, and a calm “System Disarmed” message displayed on the keypad’s readout. She grinned as Korra followed her inside and closed the door.

Despite being confident that no one was home, they still proceeded with caution. Computers with webcams set up to monitor an empty house were becoming more common, but as they slowly explored the empty residence, they found nothing of the sort. No computer of any kind, in fact. They chalked it up to the ubiquity of laptops, guessing that the owner had taken it with them wherever they had gone for the past several days. Sure that they weren’t being observed, the duo relaxed.

“I’ll start upstairs,” Asami offered, still speaking in relatively hushed tones.

“Guess that leaves the basement for me,” Korra shrugged, giving Asami’s backside a playful slap on her way past. Asami turned and shot Korra a friendly glare in response to her mischievious smirk before taking the stairs up two at a time, still light on her feet.

Korra descended her own set of stairs and wasn’t surprised to find the basement primarily used for storage. She looked carefully through the stacks of labeled boxes, ensuring not to leave any trace as she ignored each in turn for lack of reasonable loot. She was beginning to think that the basement was worthless when she found a safe tucked in a closet of one of the side rooms. Grinning, she bent down and examined the lock. It wasn’t top of the line by any means, but it was no slouch either. She reached into the pouch at her belt and pulled out her stethoscope, placing it against the door near the dial as she also drew out a small pad of paper and a pen. She sighed before pushing the earbuds of the stethoscope in place and turning the dial several revolutions clockwise, then closed her eyes and slowly began turning the dial back, listening for the clicks of the drive cam against the lever arm in the contact area.

It took her a solid fifteen minutes of tedious dial twisting and jotting of numbers before she had her list of possible combinations to try. She pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance. She hated cracking safes, Asami was so much better at it. Lock picking was more her speed, something she could force open with a little finesse in a minute or two at most, not this drawn out process of silence and precision and numbers. Her patience for it was even thinner than usual thanks to the fact that she’d already had to crack one earlier in the week.

The third combination she dialed in proved successful, and she popped the safe open with relief. This quickly turned to disappointment, though, as she found nothing but legal documents of various kinds stored inside. They were in this for the quick cash and the thrill, not for the drawn out and insidious effort of identity theft. She slammed the safe door shut and spun the dial in frustration, picking up her tools and making her way back up to the main floor empty handed.

She found Asami already snooping around the rooms, a bag removed from her own belt pouch and tied to hang at her waist, clearly weighed down if only slightly. “Basement was a bust,” Korra told her as she approached. “There was a safe down there, but just birth certificate and junk,” she added derisively.

Asami nodded and patted the small sack at her side. “There was one upstairs too, under the bed in the master bedroom.”

“ _Another_ one? How come everybody has safes lately? I thought that was going out of style.”

Asami smiled and shrugged. “It had a half dozen high-end watches, I grabbed a couple. Almost no cash up there though. Probably only about $600 for us altogether so far.”

“Looks like we picked a loser,” Korra noted, clearly disappointed. “Wanna swipe the flat screen?”

That earned a light laugh from Asami. “Let’s just finish the main floor and call it a night.”

Korra agreed and followed Asami through the remainder of the rooms, searching alongside her. They were about to prepare to leave when Korra opened a cabinet to find a black metal door with a silver dial in the center. “You’ve gotta be kidding me. _Again_? Why does this person have _three_ safes?”

“Whoever it is, they sure like their security,” Asami grinned, pulling Korra back gently by the shoulder and sliding up to the third safe of the night with her tools. Korra groaned once before sitting back on her heels, knowing she needed to be as silent as possible to make Asami’s job easier. Asami’s fingers flew across the dial between slow listening turns, making notes at least every thirty seconds.

It too Asami less than ten minutes to crack the safe, and as soon as she heard the bars slide back, Korra sat forward excitedly. “You are so sexy when you do that.”

Asami’s cheeks flushed just a bit in the low light as she peeled the door back. “Jackpot,” she grinned at the stacks of cash in the corner of the safe. Both girls pocketed a large stack of bills, but considering the amount present, took only about half of what was available. They were looking to get by and get their blood pumping, not wipe out someone’s life savings. Still, they looked to be set for close to six months with this income.

Their heist successfully complete, the pair closed up the last safe and crept silently back out of the house, closing doors along the way. Asami boosted Korra over the fence before following on her own again, and the two struggled to maintain their careful pace on the journey back to the van. Once they were safely inside, they shed their masks and Korra immediately trapped Asami against the wall, meeting her with a hard kiss.

“You’re brilliant and talented and I love you,” she said through a grin after the kiss broke.

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Asami teased. “Now let’s get home, it’ll already be almost 2:30 before we make it there and I’ve got class in the morning.” Korra acquiesced and Asami took the driver’s seat.

\----

It was almost ten days later when Asami and Korra next had their friends over to hang out for the afternoon on a Sunday. The squad spent most of the day watching the NFL games that were broadcast on their local stations, Korra and Bolin shouting at the TV enthusiastically while Mako, Asami, and Opal tolerated them, occasionally breaking their conversations to check the score or appreciate a play.

It was just after one of these pauses that Opal changed the subject. “Oh, did I tell you guys that my aunt Lin’s house got broken into last week?”

Asami’s eyebrows shot up and Korra suddenly became less interested in the television. They both recovered quickly. “No, is that right?” Asami asked innocently. “She’s the _Chief of Police_ , isn’t she? How did _her_ house get broken into?”

Opal laughed. “Yeah, she’s pretty pissed about it. She spent like the whole week sleeping at the office while she was working on that string of burglaries that have been going on the past year or so. Super ironic that she got hit by them while she was trying to catch them. She hates it.”

“Yeah, I could see that,” Korra chimed in without looking away from the game this time. “Anything taken?”

“Just a bunch of cash,” Opal shrugged. “Oh, and my grandma Toph’s watch. Aunt Lin never wears it, just keeps it around. Sentimental I guess.”

Korra and Asami exchanged a brief worried look. “That’s too bad,” Asami responded. “I hope she manages to catch whoever’s doing it. I’m sure she’d love to get that keepsake back.”

“I kind of doubt it, she said she didn’t have much to go on. These crooks are good. Really sucks cause that watch is just about the only thing Grandma had to give her. Makes her feel like she’s really worthy of taking over as chief. To lose it to a burglar, she’s really beating herself up. Thing is, even if she does catch whoever did it, the watch is probably gone already. Odds are they pawned it off as soon as they could, could be anywhere by now.”

“Yeah, I guess that’s true,” Asami said distractedly, giving Korra another look. Korra still hadn’t turned around, but she could feel Asami’s eyes on her, and she nodded discreetly.

The rest of the afternoon passed amicably and uneventfully, apart from a lot of yelling at the television. The group separated in early evening and Asami and Korra were left to their own devices. They immediately started planning, and both took the next day off of school to follow whatever trail they could find. The day after that, Lin Beifong found her mother’s watch and about half her stolen savings in an unmarked envelope in her mailbox.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha! I hope you guys enjoyed this. I love playing with prompts like this, finding something creative and different to have fun with :3


	7. Day 7 - Unexpected

Korra couldn’t help smiling as she approached the Sato estate on foot. She knew Asami wouldn’t be home from work for another hour or so, but she had decided that she was going to surprise her with a visit. Dinner plans were set, she’d managed to pick up tickets for the new mover that Asami was excited about, and to top it off she’d just bought a new lotion with a scent matching Asami’s perfume and was planning on giving her a back massage. Asami didn’t know it yet, but date night was all set.

As she arrived at the gates, she noticed that the mail hadn’t been collected yet. She decided to pick it up herself and take it inside for Asami to check out later. Backing through the gate, she perused the items casually: a couple pieces of junk mail, some things that were clearly business, a letter from a penpal in Zaofu… and a package, no bigger than a shoebox but too light to be shoes. Curious, Korra repositioned the rest of the mail to the underside of the box and peered at the address label. It was addressed to Asami Sato, but the return address clearly listed Tonraq and Senna at the South Pole’s Harbor City.

Korra frowned at the box as she used the spare key Asami had given her to open the front door, setting the rest of the mail down on the side table nearby before carrying the package with her to the kitchen and setting it on the counter. Asami hadn’t mentioned anything about expecting a package, let alone from Korra’s parents, and Tonraq and Senna hadn’t told their daughter they were sending anything either. She glared at the box intensely, arms folded over her chest, as though she could intimidate it into telling her what lay inside.

“Maybe it’s something Dad wants her help working on,” she speculated out loud to noone. She thought about that for a minute. “No, he would have asked her about it before he just sent it, and she definitely would have said something. She’d be all excited about it.”

She tried to come up with any other possible explanations. Asami’s birthday wasn’t coming up, and neither was hers. Bolin’s was the closest, but that was still three months away. “Maybe she asked them for something, so they sent it?” But what? She was super rich, she could have just bought whatever it was if that was the case.

Unless it was something special. Something she could only get from Tonraq and Senna. The only things she could think of that fit that description were surprises for herself. She couldn’t think of any other options for what it could be either. Either Asami was planning a surprise for her, or her parents were planning a surprise for Asami. Those were the only things that made any sense.

She picked the box up and shook it gently, hoping for a noise from inside to give some hint about what it might be. She heard something shift around inside and shook the box again more deliberately. She tried angling the box so that whatever was inside would slide one way or the other. Everything generated the same sound and she came to a disappointing conclusion: inside the box was another box.

Asami arrived home to find her front door unlocked. She stepped inside cautiously but relaxed when she saw Korra sitting on the floor of the kitchen. She smiled and made her way around her girlfriend, planning on sitting next to her, when she noticed Korra was seated in the lotus position with her eyes closed. She reached out and squeezed her shoulder gently. Her eyes slid open after a moment and Asami couldn’t help but ask, “Korra? Why are you meditating in my kitchen?”

“What? Oh, uh… no reason! I was just passing the time til you got home! Yeah. And now you’re here. And I’ve got a fun evening planned!”

“But why the kitchen?”

As Korra sputtered further, Asami gazed around the room and spotted the package on the counter. She stood back up and picked the box up, reading the label as Korra fell silent. She shook her head with a small smile. “You were trying to pull off Jinora’s spirit projection thing to look inside without opening it, weren’t you?”

“What?! No! I wouldn’t…” Korra began, but then hung her head with a sigh. “Okay, fine, you got me. You hadn’t said anything about expecting something from them, and they haven’t mentioned sending anything, so I was really curious. Do you know what it is?”

“I have no idea. Let’s find out.” She carried the package back out to the foyer and pulled a letter opener out of the drawer in the side table by the door, carefully using it to cut the tape that held the box shut. Korra was at her elbow before the flaps were lifted, leaning over to peer down into it. As the plain cardboard box was opened, a smaller and much nicer box was revealed, a soft shade of blue with a deep crimson ribbon tied around it. Asami lifted the box out and noticed a note underneath, which she reached back in to retrieve.

Korra slid back around to read the note over Asami’s shoulder. It was brief and mysterious.

  _Asami,_  
 _You know what this is. Give it to Korra you-know-when._  
 _Love,_  
 _Tonraq & Senna._

_PS: You might want to give it a try yourself first._

Asami frowned, perplexed by the vague message. She cast around her conversations with Korra’s parents, trying to think of what it could be. Nothing recent tripped her memory, but as she started thinking back farther, she finally recalled something from more than a year ago. Tonraq had brought it up with a laugh and she had thought he was joking, teasing her. “No, they didn’t,” she whispered to herself before a deep blush burned onto her cheeks. She clutched the box tighter.

“What? What is it?” Korra asked from behind her, clearly picking up on her girlfriend’s reaction.

“Um, nothing,” Asami tried to brush her off, though she knew it wouldn’t work. “Let me just, um… I want to make sure it is what I think it is, but you can’t see yet! I’m going to go check it out in my room really quick, I’ll be right back.” Korra turned to watch as she made her way to the stairs. Asami moved onto the bottom step before turning around and adding dramatically, “No peeking.” Korra couldn’t have been more confused as Asami raced up to her bedroom.

Korra tried to contain her curiosity, but after Asami had been gone nearly ten minutes, she gave up and went to check on her. What could possibly be taking so long to just check and see what it was? As she made her way to Asami’s bedroom door, she heard nothing from inside. She knocked as she turned the handle. “Asami? Are you okay in there?”

“Don’t come!… in…” Asami tried to shout too late, turning to the doorway as Korra’s head poked inside. Her face flushed deeper than it had before, and the color drained from Korra’s face. There was Asami, standing in front of a mirror and clad only in a babydoll and a thong, both made with tiger-seal fur. The silence between them stretched, neither moving a muscle, until Korra finally backed out of the room slowly, closing the door behind her. Asami covered her burning face with both hand, mortified.

Korra leaned against the wall next to the door. The clothing looked very familiar to her. She knew that tiger-seal undergarments were at least somewhat traditional for wedding nights in her tribe, and now she couldn’t stop thinking about it. The color returned to her face as she flushed. Asami emerged, fully clothed, from the room a few minutes later, again closing the door behind her without a word. Both women pointedly refused to look at each other.

Korra eventually broke the silence. “So… was that--”

“Yep.”

“Okay... And they sent it to--”

“Yep.”

“... But we aren’t--”

“Nope.”

“Right.” Another silence stretched between them and they continued to avoid looking at each other, save for both stealing the occasional glance to see if the other was looking. Eventually, Korra’s gaze drifted to the ceiling. “So… I’ve got dinner reservations at Narook’s. Do you want to--”

“Yeah. Yeah, that sound good. Let me just get cha-- Actually, I’ll just go like this.”

“Yeah. Good.”

“Yeah.”

The box stayed under Asami’s bed, safely tied up with its red ribbon, until just over a year later. 


	8. Bonus Day: Airport

Asami sat down in the uncomfortable seats of the nearly empty airport terminal and rubbed her temples forcefully before threading her fingers into her hair. She felt like crying, she was so sick of being stuck and just wanted to be home. She hadn’t been able to take her private jet, as it had broken down just before her trip and the replacement part wouldn’t be available until the following day. Her business partner Varrick wouldn’t wait, so she’d booked a last minute public flight. The flight to the South Pole had gone smoothly enough, and so had her meeting, but her attempts at returning home had proved disastrous so far.

She’d checked out of her hotel that morning before heading to the airport, arriving shortly after a plane from the Fire Nation landed. It had been a couple of hours before her flight when a snowstorm blew in. She hung around, waiting to see if the storm would clear enough to let her leave. She’d received word three separate times that the weather was lightening up and the plane was expecting to leave soon, but each time there had been a delay, and the storm had strengthened again, and her hopes had been dashed.

It was now nearly dark, and though there was still a slim chance that they might get out before the small airport shut down for the night, Asami wasn’t holding out hope. Instead, she’d called the hotel back to attempt to book another room, only to find that they were already full after the influx of visitors from the Fire Nation flight earlier. All the other passengers who had been waiting with her were Southerners who had already given up for the day and gone back to their homes, leaving her as the only one still occupying the desolate building. With no other hotels near the small town and no way to travel elsewhere during the snowstorm, she had no choice but to wait in the small airport terminal, even if that meant staying the night. She squeezed her eyes shut tight and buried her face in her hands as tears welled up.

“Are you okay, miss,” a gentle voice asked off to her left. She quickly wiped her eyes and looked up, tucking her hair behind her ear. The woman standing at the end of the row of seats had dark chestnut hair cut short around her jawline, and she was gazing at Asami with genuine concern.

“Yes, sorry, I’m fine,” Asami assured her as she pulled a space blanket from the outside pocket of her suitcase, wrapping it around her shoulders against the growing cold in the silent terminal. “I’m just frustrated. It’s been a long day.”

“Are you still waiting on that flight back to Republic City?”

“Yeah. How did you know?”

The other woman blushed lightly and avoided meeting Asami’s eyes. “I’ve, um… I’ve noticed you around today. Back and forth out of that gate. Your hair is really… distinctive. Like, it looks really nice. You should probably call it a night though, they won’t say it yet but I’m positive the flight’s not going out. I’ve seen storms like this too many times, it won’t clear up until the sun’s out again.”

Asami sighed heavily, pulling the blanket tighter around her. “Thanks. I guess I’ll just settle in then. You don’t have a pillow I could use, do you?”

“No, I’m afraid we don’t keep them on hand… wait, settle in? You’re staying here?” Asami nodded. “What about the hotel?”

“They’re booked solid. I guess the flight that came in earlier was pretty full. I already checked out this morning and didn’t call back until it was too late.”

The worker’s expression hardened and she shook her head. “No way, you can’t stay here. You’ll freeze.”

Asami shrugged unhappily. “I’ll be fine. I’ve got my blanket.”

“No, you’re using your blanket and it’s almost 70 in here. They shut the heater off with the lights and it’s practically a blizzard out there, it’ll be 30 or worse in no time.”

Asami’s spirits somehow managed to drop even lower. “Perfect. I guess I shouldn’t have expected any different after the rest of today. What else am I supposed to do?”

The other woman was silent for a minute, her eyes unfocused as she stared at the ground before her attention turned back to Asami and her expression softened a bit. “You can come stay the night with me, if you want.” Asami was clearly surprised at the offer. “I’ve got a spare room.”

“Are you sure? You don’t even know me.”

“True, but you don’t know me either, and it’s really no trouble.”

“No, really, I couldn’t. I really appreciate your generosity, but I don’t want to put you out. I’ve got some extra layers here, I’ll bundle up and be okay.”

She received a head shake in response. “I’ve seen how down you were after all the delays today. I’ve, um, kind of been paying closer attention to you than I wanted to admit.” The worker scratched the back of her neck sheepishly. “You’re really pretty. And you’ve had a rough enough time as it is. I bet you could use a good meal and a warm bed.” She walked over and sat next to Asami, offering her hand. “I’m Korra.”

“Asami,” she answered, shaking Korra’s hand as she wiped away the tears that were threatening to spill out again.

“Nice to meet you, Asami.”

“Thank you so much, Korra. This is really too kind of you. So, how much is rent for a night at Hotel de Korra?”

“Don’t worry about it. Let me make you dinner and you tell me about yourself and we’ll call it even. I like hearing people’s stories.” She stood up and pulled a pad of paper and a pen out of her pocket, quickly scribbling across it and tearing the sheet off. “Here’s my number, my shift ends in an hour. Text me and then I’ll call you when I get off so we can meet up, okay?” Asami nodded again. “Great. I’ll see you soon.”

“Okay. See you soon, Korra.” As her new friend turned to head back to her job duties, Asami quickly typed the number into her phone and texted ‘Thank you so much, really.’ She saw Korra pull her phone out a moment later as she walked away, turning to smile back at Asami with a lopsided grin after she checked the message. Asami smiled to herself in response. Perhaps the day hadn’t been a complete waste after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This last one went from "which of them is in which role" to "I just published it" in under 3.5 hours, so um... that's a thing that happened

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there we have it! All 8 prompts published over 8 days (and written over 9)! If I could crank out 12k words in 9 days all the time, my long stuff would be done before the end of the year probably XD but I can't, this was exhausting though it was super rewarding ^^ Thanks for reading, all! If you liked these, maybe check out my other stuff, though tbh as far as oneshots go these are some of my best so far imo <3


End file.
